Blue Raspberries
by Imaginative-Wandering
Summary: Karkat and Terezi have been avoiding each other for weeks. When Terezi confides in Dave, he decides enough is enough and comes up with a plan to put them together, hopefully, once and for all. Karezi fluff oneshot


NOT. AGAIN. Karkat sighed and leaned back in his chair. He'd been playing a stupid game that Sollux senthim to get his mind off of his feelings. He absolutely hated admitting weakness, but hisfeelings for Terezi were starting to become more than he could handle.

Karkat had yet to even advance past the first stage of the game. Little did he know, he was attracting the suspicions of a certain teal-blooded troll behind him.

"Hey Karkles," Terezi sneered sneaking up behind him. Karkat spun around so quickly he fell out of his chair.

"Geez Terezi! Give a troll a little warning!" he yelled. Terezi snickered and tilted her head.

"But you look so funny on the floor like that," she said in her teasing way. Truth be told, she was wondering where Karkat's usual foul commentary was.

"Whatever," Karkat grumbled. Terezi looked at his monitor.

"What are you playing?" she asked curiously. Karkat just rolled his eyes and shut down his computer. Terezi pouted sarcastically.

"Got something to hide, Karkles?" she joked.

Karkat just rolled her eyes and brushed her off.

"No, I don't," Karkat growled. "Don't you have a can town to build or something?" he grumbled. Terezi just sighed and walked away.

"I thought you cared about me," she whispered to herself.

When Terezi found Dave, he was alone sitting in the can town they built with the Mayor. Dave smiled when he saw her and waved her over.

"Check it out. The Mayor and I added a whole new section while you were gone," he told her. Terezi smiles and tried to make one of her signature remarks, but her heart wasn't in it.

Dave saw the way she was acting and knew something was wrong.

"What's up, Terezi?" he asked worriedly. Terezi just sighed and pulled her dragon cape around her face.

"Is it Karkat?" Dave asked knowingly. Terezi nodded. Dave just sighed.

"Look, he blew it with you. You're way too awesome for that guy. Don't trouble yourself over it," he encouraged her. Terezi shook her head.

"You don't understand how hard it is to have feelings for someone like that," she said in an oddly soft voice.

"You know he feels the same, so it shouldn't be hard," he thought outloud. Terezi shook her head.

"He's been avoiding me," she explained. Dave looked up excitedly.

"I've just had the best idea. Like, it's so good the other ideas bow down to it," he declared.

"I'll help you out with Karkat. I can talk to some other trolls and figure out how he feels. There's not much else to do on this meteor, and we'll both get something out of it," he offered. Terezi bit her lip. It was out of character, but Karkat wasreally starting to become a constant thought in her mind. She started to smirk slowly.

"He'll never know what hit him."

"I need your help," Dave said walking up to Kanaya. Kanaya looked suspiciously at the human.

"With what?" she asked cautiously. Dave grinned.

"I was wondering if you could help me figure out how Karkat feels about Terezi," he told her. Kanaya sighed.

"Even if Karakt did tell me anything about that," she started, "why would I tell you?" Dave brushed off the question.

"Come on, Kanaya. You'd be doing me a huge favor, and you do remember you owe me for helping out with Rose," he reminded her.

"Alright, fine. If you must know, he's still flushed for Terezi," she whispered softly. Dave smiled slowly.

"That's all I needed to know. Thanks Kanaya."

Around an hour later, Dave had his plan is motion. He'd managed to spread the rumor that there was a room of romcoms in a certain place on the meteor. Meanwhile, he'd escorted Terezi to the same room when he knew Karkat was there. It was hard being a matchmaker, but he'd go back to being the same cool guy as soon as this was over.

"What did you want to talk about?" Terezi asked suspiciously. She was still wrapped up in her red dragon cape. Dave shrugged.

"Somestuff about can town. I'll be in there in a second. I'm going to go find the Mayor, too," he lied. Terezi just nodded and went into the room Dave had lured Karkat into with romcoms. Terezi and Karakat's eyes went wide whenthey saw each other. Immediately, they turned towards the door, but Dave had already covered that.

"It's locked," Dave called through the door. "It'll open up again as soon as you two work things out. I'll be back in a little while to check up on you," he explained and walked away. Dave shook his head. He was definitely going soft.

Terezi and Karkat stared at each other like a couple of caged animals. Terezi pulled the hood of her cape further of her face and sat on the little couch in the room. Karkat,of course, was yelling and nothing in particular about the situation, but Terezi cut him off.

"Karkat," she said softly. Karkat instantly stopped talkingwhen he heard her voice quiver. "We really need to talk. You're starting to hurt me with all this ignorning me," she whispered. Terezi scolded herself for becoming emotional, but when you hide how you feel for so long, it was bound to escape eventually.

Karkat lowered his head. "I couldn't face you," he explained. "After everything that happened, I thought it would be better to stay out of your way."

"That wasn't your choice!" Terezi exploded. "I have a say in whatever this is too! You can't just play around with my feelings like that!" Karkat stepped back warily. Terezi's hood had fallen back off her face, and Karkat could see teal tears on her face. He hadn't meant to make her cry. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was to see someone he cared about crying.

"I blew it with us, Terezi. I just couldn't go everyday and pretend to just be a friend when that wasn't how I felt about you," he explained. Terezi looked up.

"How _do_ you feel about me?" she asked. Some of her normal confidence creeped into her face. Karkat's face turned a bright shade of red. Terezi smirked.

"There's a reason candy red is my favorite colors, Karkles," Terezi admitted. Karkat bit his lip.

"Teal blue isn't so bad either," he grumbled. Terezi's eyes lit up happily. Karkat shrugged.

"I realized that I should've told you all this a long time ago, so there's no way I'm going to pass this up," he told her. Terezi grinned.

"I know it's very sudden, but do you think we could try being m-matesprites?" Terezi asked nervously. Karkat smiled and kissed her forehead with a small blush.

"I'd love that," Karkat agreed.

All at once, Dave unlocked and opened the door which resulted in the eavesdropping trolls and humans falling into the room. Karkat, for once, decided not to yell at anyone. He just shyly grabbed Terezi's hand and waited it out. For once in his life, he thought that yelling wasn't the solution. He was content to sit and wait it out for a while, as long as Terezi was beside him.


End file.
